The Light of Aria
by KawaiiVampirecat
Summary: When a kit with dragon wings appears in TrickClan, life is suddenly anything but ordinary. But what happens when a prophecy is received, about her? Follow Aria in her quest to fit in, become a warrior, and fulfil her prophecy. Rated T for blood and magic spells resulting in gory death.
1. Chapter 1 - The Shadow of Those I Loved

**Warning, I may include lemons in later chapters. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read. Anyway, here goes! Decent reviews plz. I do not own Warriors or Skyrim (where I got the name Alduin from. It's the name of the main boss dragon).**

Chapter One - The Shadow of the Ones I Loved

The night was cold and dark. A silhouette on the top of a hill twitched its tail and spread wings, jumping over the cliff on the other side.

xXxWallaWallaBingBangxXx

A four-moon-old kit stretched, her unusually small paws bumping her sister.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry, Crystyl." She twitched one golden ear, yawning. Her little gold tail stretched out behind her.

Suddenly, a weight hit her, shoving her into her sister. "Aria-ball!"

"Yay!" Crystyl knocked her towards her brother, who crouched, ready to pounce.

"Wait, Alduin! Please!" Aria cried.

"No!"

As she got shoved towards Crystyl, Aria snapped open gold wings she didn't know she had. She soared up in the air, her brother and sister gaping.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" she cried, shooting fire from her mouth. Then she flew out, never seeing her siblings again.

XxXNopeIDidnotJustWatchWitchdoctorHeheXxX

Later, she touched down in a small clearing. Up ahead, she heard voices! Lots of voices! She snuck out of the clearing and towards the sound, soon smelling lots of cats. She looked down into a clearing by a river beneath the rise she was on. Two cats lounged, lapping water from the stream. Another was eating a mouse. But the most striking of all to her was the beautiful silver she-cat with darker gray spots on her paws and tail and stripes everywhere else. She had beautiful wings, galaxy-like with dots of white like stars. All of a sudden, so the she-cat looked up and locked eyes with Aria.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fiery Dawn

**Once again I do not own Warriors and there may be lemons later on. I know the first chapter was short, and this one should be longer. I don't know. Plz, no reviews like 'u so amaze'. I know. Plz no reviews like 'u suck'. I know your brain is backwards if you say that.**

Fiery Dawn

Aria felt a little chill as the winged cat broke the staring contest and walked out of the clearing below. The leaves suddenly rustled above her and the cat landed next to her.

"Hello, little one. I am Spellstar." Seeing the kit's frightened look, she said, "Please do not be afraid; I only wish to bring you to camp so you do not die."

Hearing this, Aria sighed inwardly. She allowed herself to be carried into the clearing.

xxXYeaIKnowMyMessagesAreWierdAndMyChaptersAreMostlyShortXxx

(Sagefire)

When I saw the kit in Spellstar's jaws I knew one thing: this kit was special. I took her from my leader and to the nursery. For a moon she was nursed back to health until at five moons old she was playing and, like all kits, planning to take over the world. One day, she came to me.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something."

We picked up Spellstar on the way. Then we walked into a cave in a cliff on the side of a hill.

"Stay here."

She left and I was scared, because I thought she would get hurt. Then I saw something. It was her, falling! At the last second, she spread golden dragon wings. She swooped and soared, rolled and dived. The she did something even more remarkable - she breathed fire.

When she touched down, Spellstar murmured, "How, Aria, how?"

Aria said, "I don't know."

With that, we walked back, gathering some herbs along the way.

XxXxXLINEBREEEEEEAAAAAAAAKXxXxX

(Third Person)

That night, while sleeping next to her adoptive mother Silverwing, Aria had a strange dream.

 _I blinked open my eyes to find myself in a prey-rich field. A beautiful sparkling she-cat sat by me. She seemed to be made of stardust. She leaned in to me and whispered, "A fiery dawn is coming. The Light of the Dragons must stop it, or the tricks will end forever and the spell will never again be cast."_

Aria woke up, drenched in sweat. She yawned and went back to sleep after turning a couple circles, and then the night progressed as usual.


	3. Sorry need characters!

**Hey Guys! Sorry, but I do not have** ** _nearly_** **enough cats for TrickClan. I need OC's! I will post a chapter of allegiances once I have enough. Plz also tell me if you want me to include that you created the character. Use the form below!**

Name:

Gender:

Age (moons):

Rank (leader not open):

Family (siblings, kits and mate if older than apprentice, parents):

Appearence:

Personality:

Background:

Spellcaster or fighter:

Other:


End file.
